Trademark
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Limp Sam is indeed his Trademark, unfortunatley for both the brothers.


WHACK!

Alright, now Sam was pissed. The damn poltergeist had not only stabbed him with a knife but had just now slammed a brick on the back of his head. With a groan of pain and anger his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious.

Dean, being the protective older brother, immediately ran to aid his younger sibling, which was now unconscious and bleeding on the floor. Sam was hurt…again. Must be Thursday.

The poltergeist attempted to take a swing at Dean as he came up beside Sam, but being as suave as he was, he dodged it all while grabbing the pouch by Sam's side and shoved it in the wall. Bright lights flashed, ghoulish screams echoed the house and all that was poltergeists was gone. Just a normal day at the office.

Sighing, Dean crouched down beside Sam and rolled his little brother onto his back, he felt where the brick had hit and found it bleeding slightly, great that was all they needed.

He tried awakening Sam with a light nudge, then sighing he slapped him harder until the overly tall man's face scrunched with the annoyed expression of a little boy as he came to.

"Wakey, wakey Sam, we gotta head out." Dean sighed, already slipping his hands under his brother to try an help him up.

"I'll get him, that…that son of a bitch I'll get 'im…" Sam mumbled as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh, a concussion to, that's just swell." Dean growled as his brother leaned almost all his weight into him.

Damn this kid was accident prone.

Sam's eyes were only open a slit as he watched the fuzzy world stumble by, he swayed with wherever gravity took him, appearing to the by passer of being highly intoxicated.

But alas, it was just a concussion.

"Sammy, you really need to stop this getting hurt and kidnapped every ten seconds, it's really incredibly annoying." Dean growled as he trudged over the steps and through the lawn off to the Impala…to Grandmas Motel they go…

"It's…it's not my fault! They, they came out of no where, I jus…jus…" Sam's voice faded as his eyes began to close.

"They're ghosts Sam! Of course they come out of no where, it's their friggin' trade mark!" Dean growled as he shoved Sam in the passenger seat.

Sam only moaned then his eyes fell shut and he fell back into unconsciousness. Dean knew he would have to awaken him every few minutes, and if he didn't come to then it was off to the hospital they go.

He roared the car to life, hitting the gas a little too hard in annoyance, causing Sam's head to loll back slightly. Dean let out a worried sigh, his gut still knotted with worry and heart racing with anxiety.

Sam was still for a bit, Dean kept sending him worried glances until Sam made a jerky movement, making Dean jump in shock.

"N…no…not the, the clownsss…" Sam whispered, his head lolling from side to side as nightmares of clowns terrorized him.

Dean only shook his head and stared at the dark road before him.

Why was it all things evil seemed to target Sam? Really, he didn't get why every hunt Sam either winded up tied up, injured or just unconscious. It was like he was a friggin' magnet for all things bad.

Dean let the thoughts wander in his head for a few moments before turning and awakening his little brother.

"Come on Sam, don't want to go to the hospital do ya?" Dean taunted, knowing it would piss off the regular Sam in there some where.

"Gett offff, naw, I'm gewd." He slurred but opened his eyes and made damn sure to glare at Dean.

"Alright, we're almost back to the motel, so just a few more minutes and we'll get ya all fixed up." Dean said, turning the music on to keep Sam semi conscious, even if it annoyed him.

A few moments of Alice in Chains playing passed before Sam started to moan, his arms trying half heartily to bat at the air. Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at his brother, now this was something new with concussion Sammy.

"No Jess, not my time…Dean, Dean needs me…" He mumbled, panic touching his voice.

Dean's blood ran cold. It had been a long time since he had spoken of Jess, and to be saying things like he was…

Sam fell silently and deathly still, much to still for Dean's comfort. He slammed on the breaks and pulled over, getting out and racing around to Sam's side. The door screeched open and Sam nearly fell out if the seatbelt hadn't of caught him.

"Sammy, Sammy you need to stay with me." Dean said with a shaky voice.

He slid his hand on Sam's neck to check his pulse...only he found none. Dean's heart skipped a beat, he pressed harder, searching his brothers neck for some kind of beat of life. But he didn't discover one.

"Sam…Sam!" Dean screamed, pulling his brother from the car and lying him on his back, cursing as he started CPR.

This wasn't possible. Sure Sam had been hit in the back of a head with a brick, but not nearly enough to kill him? Right? No, that wasn't possible, Dean knew that just wasn't possible.

He pressed once, trying to jump start his baby brothers heart. He breathed deep, trying to feed him precious oxygen. Sam didn't move, his pale skin seeming to glow in the dark night.

Dean kept trying, letting the instinct to save his baby brother over ride him. Another breath, no movement, another compression, no sign of life.

Dean felt panic edging into his mind, heart racing as palms grew sweaty and his thoughts became numb. Breath. Compress. Check for pulse. Breath. Compress. Che-

Sam gasped to life, sucking in sweet air and eyes growing wide as he came back to life. He startled Dean, who came back to his sense and grabbed his phone, punching in nine one one with shaking hands.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"My brother was hit in the back of the head, I need an ambulance at…" he glanced around and read the nearest mail box. "3754 Woodville Lane."

"They're on there way, sir."

Dean clicked the phone off and held his little brother's face in his hands, the small breaths like some kind of miracle.

"Scared me there Sammy, how bout you never, ever do that again." Dean said with a quivering voice, tears brimming his eyes now.

Sam's eyes opened a little, he tried to say something but couldn't find the strength as he focused on breathing.

Sirens wailed off in the distance, lights flashed red and white, bouncy off houses and trees, sending shadows scampering back into the darkness.

Dean's eyes never left his brothers face, his fingers running through his hair as he tried to keep his brother with him. Made sure that as long as he would touch him he'd stay alive. He wouldn't slip away again, leaving Dean all alone in this life.

The people jumped into action, whisking Sam away from Dean. He caught up, his thoughts organizing; he stood and hurried to follow them into the ambulance. He reached in to grab the Impala's key…that's when he found the pool of blood on the seat. A bright red smear trailed to the ground where Sam had just been laying.

Dean's thoughts scrambled again, wondering what the hell had happened and why he hadn't noticed. He heard a shout for him and slammed the door shut, chasing after the ambulance that held his baby brother.

xXx

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of Sam's steady heartbeat was the only sound that Dean heard. Not even his own thoughts were loud enough to tune out that sound. It was a beautiful sound.

Turns out Sam had lost a lot of blood, although Dean wondered where it had all gone, wondered how it could have spilled from his brother without him noticing. Sam's head injury was pretty bad as well, they didn't know when he'd wake up.

Dean didn't understand how Sam had seemed fine but then gone completely under, he just didn't understand.

He sat in the hard plastic chair, elbows resting on his knees, face buried in his hands as the should have, could have, would have thoughts ran rampant in his mind.

He felt a brush on his leg, looking up and blinking open his swollen red eyes he found two glazed puppy dog eyes staring at him. Sam attempted a small smile, giving his brother a reassuring look.

The first words out of Sam's mouth made Dean nearly fall over with laughter, because the irony in them was so true, no matter how horrible that was, he just couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay Dean, it's just my trademark."


End file.
